Frank Zhang
Frank Zhang (Von seiner Grossmutter Fai Zhang genannt) ist ein römischer Halbgott aus Camp Jupiter und der Sohn von Mars und Emily Zhang. Frank ist einer der sieben Halbgötter, die in der Prophezeiung der Sieben erwähnt werden. Vergangenheit Frank ist der Sohn des Mars und der sterblichen Soldatin Emily Zhang. Mütterlicherseits ist er ein Nachkomme von Periclymenus, der ein Enkel von Poseidon und ein Mitglied der Argonauten war, was ihn zum Legaten von Poseidon macht. Er wurde von dem Gott mit der Macht gesegnet sich in jede Art von Tier zu verwandeln. In Abwesenheit seines unsterblichen Vaters half Franks Großmutter ihn groß zu ziehen, nachdem seine Mutter bei einem Einsatz in Afghanistan starb. , schenkte seinen Vorfahren die Gabe sich zu Verwandeln.]] Frank kombinierte seine angestammtes Geschenk mit der Macht, die er von seinem göttlichen Elternteil bekam. Deshalb ist er so gefährlich mächtig und es wurde erlassen, dass er ein kurzes Leben haben sollte. In der Nacht seiner Geburt, tauchte Juno auf und zeigte auf ein Stück Holz im Kamin und erklärte, dass, falls es verbrenne, Frank sterben würde. Seine Großmutter gab ihm das Holzstück, als sie wusste, dass er bald nach Camp Jupiter gehen würde. Lupa und ihr Wolfsrudel kam zum Zhang Haus, und er ging durch den normalen Prozess des Beweisen seiner Stärke im Wolfshaus. Frank kam etwa einen Monat nach Jason Grace in Camp Jupiter an, und war noch immer auf Probatio, als Percy Jackson ankam. Als Frank im Camp ankam, beauftragte ihn seine Großmutter zum Prätor zu gehen und zu sagen, dass sein Urgroßvater Shen Lun war, und um Vergebung zu für dessen Taten zu bitten, auch wenn sie ihm nicht sagte, was er getan hat. Also ging Frank zu Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano und tat das, was seine Großmutter ihm aufgetragen hatte. Reyna erklärte ihm, dass Menschen nach ihren eigenen Taten beurteile und nicht nach denen ihrer Vorfahren. Sie sagte ihm aber auch, dass er Shen Lun nicht gegenüber den anderen Campern erwähnen soll, da sie nicht so verständnisvoll wären, wie sie. Die Helden des Olymp Der Sohn des Neptun Als Percy Jackson Camp Jupiter erreicht, erwischt einer der Gorgonen Frank. Percy kontrolliert das Wasser des Flusses Tiber, formt riesige Hände, was die Gorgone dazu bringt Frank loszulassen. Hazel Levesque hilft ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Frank war schon immer gut im Bogenschießen und hofft ein Sohn des Apollo zu sein. Er trifft später wieder aus Hazel und Percy und sie arbeiten bei den kommenden Kriegsspielen zusammen. Hazel führt sie durch unterirdische Tunnel und Percy zerstört die Wasserkanonen. Dann klettert Frank über die Mauer. Das führt dazu, dass die Fünfte Kohorte in das Gebäude gelangen kann und Frank der erste ist, der in die Befestigungsanlagen hinein kam. Die drei holen schließlich den Sieg für die Fünfte Kohorte. Nach den Spielen taucht Mars auf und erkennt Frank als seinen Sohn an. Er verrät auch von der Gefangennahme Thanatos und erteilt einen Einsatz ihn zu befreien. Frank wird anschließend von Reyna und den Senatoren zum Zenturio ernennt. Er wählt Hazel und Percy als Begleiter aus. Während der Reise verbirgt er sein Geheimnis mit dem Holzstück, bis er in einen von Hazels Flashbacks hineingerät. Danach erzählt er ihr von seinem Schicksal und vertraut ihr sein Holzstück an. Gaia spielt währenddessen mit Frank, der einer der Sieben ist, die sie zu Fall bringen sollen. Frank wird dank der Göttin Iris selbstbewusster und bekämpft alleine drei Basilisken. Mit Hilfe von Mars Speer ruft er den Grauen herbei, einen Skelettkrieger, der die Basilisken zerstört. Als die Gruppe endlich in Kanada ankommt, spricht er mit Mars und Großmutter Zhang, die ihn ermutigen seinen versteckte Kraft zu finden und seine Freunde zu retten. Er findet heraus, dass er die Fähigkeit hat, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln, da er ein Legat des Poseidon ist. Er bekämpft den Riesen Alcyoneus und besiegt ihn mit Hazels Hilfe. Er kann Thanatos befreien, was sein Stück Holz kleiner werden lässt, und damit auch sein Leben riskanter wird. Auf den Hügeln von Camp Jupiter, trifft er auf Tyson, der ihn als anderen Bruder ansieht, und Mrs. O'Leary. Zusammen bestreiten sie den Kampf gegen Polybotes Armee. Frank wird zum Anführer der Fünften Kohorte und benutzt seine Gestaltwandler Fähigkeiten, um seine Feinde zu tötete und das Camp zu verteidigen. , sein Vater, auch wenn er sich zu beginn seiner Abenteuer lieber Apollo als Vater wünschte.]] Das Zeichen der Athene Nachdem die "Argo II" auf die Römer geschossen hat, herrscht Unruhe in Camp Jupiter, und Frank verwandelt sich in einen Drachen, um Piper McLean und Jason Grace zu retten, die von der wütenden Menge umgerannt wurden. Er lässt sie sicher auf dem Deck des Schiffes wieder aber. Während Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase und Trainer Hedge den beiden helfen, beschützt Frank Leo Valdez. Er traut ihm nicht ganz und fragt, ob sein Name wirklich Leo und nicht Sammy Valdez ist. Frank kann nicht anders, als über das Schiff zu staunen, das Leo gebaut hat, als er ihn durch das Schiff führt. Als die Argo II auf dem See in Utah landet, geht Frank mit Percy und Annabeth in die Stadt, um Dinge zum Reparieren zu finden. er ist unzufrieden, da Leo und Hazel zusammen nach himmlischer Bronze suchen. Eines Abends schlafen Percy und Annabeth in den Ställen ein und Frank ist derjenige, der sie findet und ihnen erzählt, dass es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Percy, Trainer Hedge und Frank sollen nach Phorkys suchen. Im Georgia Aquarium erwartet Percy und Frank eine Falle, da eine Touristenführerin namens Kate sie zu Phorkys bringt. Als sie ihn treffen, geht Kate mit Trainer Hedge noch weiter durch das Gebäude, während sie über die verschiedenen Monster sprechen. Phorkys sperrt sie in einen großen Wassertank und Frank verwandelt sich in einen Koi Fisch, damit er unter Wasser atmen kann. Zum Glück kommt Trainer Hedge ihnen zur Hilfe und zusammen gelangen sie zurück zur "Argo II". Als sie entscheiden nach Charleston, South Carolina, zu gehen, benutzt Leo Buford mit schmutziger Wäsche, inklusive Franks einzigen Ersatzhosen, um die gigantischen, römischen Adler abzulenken. Später besucht Frank Annabeth in ihrem Zimmer und fragt sie um Hilfe bei chinesischen Fingerfallen und gibt ihr unbewusst einen Rat, der ihr später helfen wird, zu überleben. Als sie in Charleston ankommen, trennen sie sich erneut. Annabeth, Hazel und Piper gehen zu The Battery, Percy taucht unter Wasser, um mit einigen Wassergeistern zu reden und Frank, Leo und Jason gehen ins Bürgerkriegsmuseum. Kurz darauf werden sie alle von Römern angegriffen und müssen am Fort Sumter kämpfen, um zu entkommen. Kurz bevor die "Argo II" erneut angegriffen wird, wird Frank wütend, als er sieht, dass Leo und Hazel sich an den Händen halten. Während Frank und Leo später in Camp Half-Blood gefangen sind, reden sie darüber. Leo erklärt ihm den Grund für das Händehalten und Frank erzählt ihm von seinem Fluch und dem Holzstück. Im Mittelmeer werden sie von Chrysaor und seinen Delfinmännern aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen. Jeder außer Frank wird gefangen, während Percy mit Chrysaor kämpft. Frank hilft ihm, indem er die Delfin Männer verängstigt und sie so in Panik versetzt. In Rom trennt sich die Gruppe erneut. Percy begleitet Annabeth zu ihrer Mission. Piper, Jason und Trainer Hedge bleiben auf dem Schiff und Frank, Hazel und Leo suchen nach Nico di Angelo. Als Hazel einen geheimen Eingang findet, der sie zu Nico führen könnte, warten Leo und Frank, während sie die Tunnel erkundet. Leo bietet Frank seine Hilfe beim Finden einer Lösung für seinen Fluch an. Sie werden kurz darauf von Eidolons angegriffen und folgen Hazel in die Tunnel hinein. In Archimedes Arbeitsraum übernehmen die Eidolons die Kontrolle über die Automaten und machen Frank und Hazel kampfunfähig. Die beiden werden von Leo gerettet, der den Keks von Nemesis benutzt. Frank und Leo arbeiten gemeinsam und schaffen es einen Hilferuf zu Trainer Hedge zu schicken. Zusammen gehen sie dann zu Percy, Jason und Piper, die Otis und Ephialtes bekämpfen und Annabeth retten. Das Haus des Hades Frank sitzt mit dem Rest der Gruppe zusammen, um über die neuen Informationen zu sprechen, die seine Freundin Hazel Levesque von der Göttin Hekate erfahren hat. Frank erzählt, dass seine Großmutter glaubt, sieben sei eine Unglückszahl und eine Geisternummer. Seiner Großmutter gefiel es nicht, dass sich sieben Halbgötter auf den Weg zu den Toren des Todes machen und das auch im Juli, dem siebten Monat. In China ist der siebte Monat derjenige, an der sich die Geisterwelt und die sterbliche Welt am nächsten sind. Frank und Hazel wollen das gestohlene Buch seinem ursprünglichen Eigentümer zurückgeben, und Frank meldet sich freiwillig dafür. Nico und Hazel begleiten ihn. Als sie durch Venedig erkennen sie, dass die Monster, Katobleps, Gift ausatmen und Hazel wird vergiftet. Ein Mann kommt vorbei und erklärt, dass er das Mädchen heilen kann. Sie folgen ihm in sein Haus. Der Mann stellt sich als Triptolemus heraus und als er herausfindet, dass Hazel die Tochter des Pluto ist, will er ihr nicht mehr helfen, da seine Schwester Persephone von Pluto gefangen gehalten wird. Als Nico protestiert, wird er in eine Pflanze verwandelt. Frank merkt, dass der Wagen von dem Gott kaputt ist und macht sich auf den Weg eine zweite Schlange zu finden, die den Wagen zusammenhält. Er beschließt Venedig von den Monstern zu befreien, lässt aber eines zurück, welches sein Vater Mars in eine Schlange verwandelt. Dieser ist so erfreut, dass er Nico zurück verwandelt und Hazel heilt. Ein paar Tage später wird das Schiff von der Göttin Chione angegriffen. Frank und die anderen werden eingefroren, nur Piper bleibt übrig und besiegt die Göttin. Doch eine Windbombe bringt die Argo II vom Kurs ab und bringt sie nach Südafrika. Dort reparieren sie das Schiff so gut es geht und fliegen mithilfe von ein paar Ventil nach Valette, wo sie Leo Valdez wieder treffen, der Zeit auf Ogygia verbracht hat. Zusammen gehen sie ins Haus des Hades, wo sie das Geschenk von Triptolemus benutzen. Im Haus des Hades werden sie von Monstern angegriffen, wobei Hazel und Leo von den anderen getrennt werden. Durch das Zepter des Diokletian gelingt es Nico eine Armee von Geistern herbei zu rufen, doch Jason bekommt sie nicht unter seine Kontrolle. Dieser legt sein Amt als Prätor ab und übergibt es an Frank, der die Armee befehligen kann. Dadurch können sie die Monster besiegen. Nachdem sie die Monster besiegt haben, gehen sie Leo und Hazel hinterher und kämpfen gemeinsam gegen die Giganten Klytios. Wieder auf der Erde treffen sie auf Hedge und Reyna und besprechen den weiteren Verlauf. Reyna, Hedge und Nico bringen die Athena Parthenos ins Camp Half-Blood und die anderen reisen weiter zum Mount Olympus. Das Blut des Olymp Nachdem Jason erstochen wird, wird Frank gerufen und bringt zurück auf die Argo II. Als die Sieben in Olympia ankommen, entscheiden sie, wer vom Schiff gehen soll, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen. Am Ende gehen Frank, Percy, Leo und Hazel, um Nike zu fangen, die Göttin des Sieges. Nach einem kurzen Umsehen in der Gegend, geraten Frank und Leo in eine kleine Diskussion um das britische Maß- und Gewichtssystem gegen das metrische System. Die vier finden daraufhin Nike/Victoria, die beide um die Kontrolle kämpfen. Sie fordert ein Kampf Griechen gegen Römer. Sie werden in eine Arena gebracht und täuschen einen Kampf vor, besiegen Nikes Gehilfen und fangen die Göttin. Sie sagt ihnen, dass er von ihnen sterben muss. Frank und Piper werden ausgewählt ein bestimmtes Gift zu finden, das Frank findet. Als sie zurückkommen, findet Frank heraus, dass Ares der gefangene Gott ist, den die Spartaner gefangen genommen hatten, damit der Geist des Krieges sie niemals verlässt. Als sie dann auf Pylos ankommen, bekommt Frank die Minze von seinen Verwandten, aber er glaubt, sie mögen ihn nicht, weil er ein römischer Halbgott ist. Sie fahren weiter nach Delos, wo er, Leo und Hazel die Zwillingsgötter, Artemis und Apollo finden. Er und Hazel sprechen mit Artemis, Leo mit Apollo. Als sie später wieder zu dritt sind, erzählt Leo ihnen von seinem Plan. Als die Sieben endlich Athen erreichen, werden sie von Kekrops begrüßt, dem Schlangenkönig von Athen. Piper wendet Charm-Sprech an und bringt ihn dazu, ihnen zu helfen. Percy, Annabeth und Piper greifen von unten an, und er, Jason und Hazel von oben. Sie schaffen es die Riesen für eine Weile in Schach zu halten. Als es schlecht für sie aussieht, tauchen die Götter auf und kämpfen an der Seite ihrer jeweiligen Kinder. Um zurück nach Camp Half-Blood zu gelangen, wirft Zeus die Argo II und ihre Passagiere durch die Luft. Dort müssen sie gegen Octavians Armee kämpfen. Nach dem Sieg sprechen die übrigen Sechs und Nico über Leo und Frank und Hazel erklären seinen Plan. Später erklären Frank und Reyna die beiden Camps zu Allianzen. Er besucht Hazel in Hütte 13 und geht mit dem Rest der Legion ins Camp Jupiter zurück, doch nicht ohne Annabeth und Percy vorher zu erzählen, dass sie ein College in Neu Rom besuchen und dort leben können. Griechische Heldensagen Direkt nach dem Erzählen des Buches, verrät Percy, dass, nach den Ereignissen von "Das Blut des Olymp", er , Frank und der Rest der Sieben die monatliche Tradition starteten Argo II Wiedersehenspartys zu feiern. Percy ist darüber etwas beunruhigt, denn er ist für die derzeitige spät dran. Zwischen den Buchreihen Mehrere Tage nach den Toden von Gaia und Leo flog ein Pergamentstück mit einer holographischen Nachricht, von dem wiederauferstandenen Leo, durch den Wind nach Camp Half-Blood. Frank und Hazel, die wütend auf Leo waren, da er so lange weg war, sind nun erleichtert, da sie wissen, dass er noch am Leben ist. Es wird angenommen, dass Frank Camp Half-Blood nur selten besucht, da Nico sagt, dass Frank und Hazel damit beschäftigt sind das Zwölfte Legion Ding in Camp Jupiter zu machen. The Trials of Apollo The Hidden Oracle Frank ist nicht in Camp Half-Blood, als Apollos und Meg McCaffrey dort ankommen, deshalb erklärt ihnen Nico di Angelo, in einer holographischen Nachricht von Leo Valdez, wo er und der Rest der Sieben jetzt sind. Persönlichkeit Frank ist ein bisschen schüchtern, zynisch und pessimistisch wegen seiner Unbeholfenheit und seines geringen Selbstbewusstseins. Er mischt diese eher negativen Eigenschaften mit einem starken Sinn für Pflicht und Loyalität, sowie seiner Liebe zu Hazel. Er hat große Angst for Feuer, da es sein Holzstück verbrennen und sein Leben beenden kann, doch er verliert die Angst, nachdem Leo ihm eine spezielle feuerfeste Tasche gibt. Zudem ist Frank mutig und ein geborener Feldherr. Laut Percy ist Frank der einzige nette Sohn des Kriegsgottes, den er je getroffen hat, denn, im Gegensatz zu der Mehrheit seiner Geschwister, ist Frank nicht übermäßig arrogant und gewalttätig. In "Das Haus des Hades", als er den Segen von Mars erhalten hat, wird Frank viel bestimmter, selbstbewusster und direkter. Aussehen Wie man in "Der Sohn des Neptun" erfährt, hat Frank eine großen und stämmigen Körper- Er ist asiatisch-kanadischer Abstammung und hat ein Baby-Gesicht mit braunen Augen und kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Hazel findet, dass er wie ein Koala Bär mit Muskeln aussieht und für Leo sieht er aus wie ein Baby Sumo Ringer. Sein Camp Jupiter Tattoo besteht aus einem Bild zweier kreuzender Schwerter über den Initialen SPQR und einem einzigen Strich darunter, den er bekam als Anforderung für die Aufgabe des Zenturio, obwohl er noch nicht einmal ein Jahr in Camp Jupiter ist. Nach dem Segen des Mars in "Das Haus des Hades" ändert sich Franks Aussehen drastisch. Er wird größer, verliert sein Baby-Gesicht und wird sehr gut aussehend. Sein Körper wird stärker, seine Schultern breiter und muskulöser. Auch sein Bauch wird flacher und muskulöser. Fähigkeiten Allgemeine Fähigkeiten= *'Latein': Als römischer Halbgott kann Frank ein gewisses Maß an Latein sprechen und verstehen. *'Körperliche Kraft': Frank ist sehr stark und schnell. Er kann sein Gewicht zu seinem Vorteil nutzen, indem er wie eine Bowlingkugel in die Feinde kracht, wie in "Der Sohn des Neptun". Nachdem er den Segen des Mars in "Das Haus des Hades" erhalten hat, setzt Frank einen "Sturm von Gewalt" frei und tötete über einhundert Monster alleine. Dazu wird er weniger ungeschickt und fitter. *'Französisch (beschränkt)': Frank kann ein wenig kanadisches Französisch sprechen, das er in der Schule gelernt hat, aber er spricht es nicht fließend. Es ist sehr verschieden gegenüber Hazel Louisiana Französisch, sodass sie kaum miteinander Französisch sprechen können. *'Chinesisch (beschränkt)': Frank kann ein wenig Chinesisch lesen und sprechen, aber er spricht es nicht fließend. |-|Halbgott Fähigkeiten = *'Bogenschießen': Franks Lieblingswaffe ist Pfeil und Bogen. Als Sohn von Mars, dem Kriegsgott, ist er sehr treffsicher und stark beim Schießen. Er kreierte verschiedene Arten von Pfeilen mit verschiedenen Funktionen, wie zum Beispiel seine Hydra Pfeile. *'Schwertkämpfer': Auch wenn er gewöhnlich nicht mit einem Schwert kämpft, ist er darin sehr geschickt und bekämpft viele Monster mit Hazels Spatha. Er nahm auch ein Schwert eines gefallenen Monsters, mit dem er erneut viele Monster tötete. *'Taktiker': Frank zeigt, dass er große Fähigkeiten bei der Planung und Führung der Schlacht hat. Es ist auch ein Geschenk, das Mars ihm gab. *'Nekromantie (eingeschränkt)': Frank kann Geister und Skelette von toten römischen Legionären, wie man in "Das Haus des Hades" sieht, kontrollieren. Als Jason ihn zum Prätor ernennt, ist Frank in der Lage eine gesamte Geisterarmee zu befehligen, die von Nico di Angelo herbeigerufen wird. Dennoch sind Franks Fähigkeiten weit unter denen von Nico. *'Stimmen des Vaters': In "Das Haus des Hades" erfährt man, dass die Stimmen von Ares und Mars in Franks Kopf streiten und schreien seit Leo den Bürgerkrieg zwischen den beiden Camps startete. Frank kann die Stimmen nicht kontrollieren und fragt sie manchmal nach Rat. *'Segen des Mars': Frank wird von rotem Licht umhüllt, dass ihm Unverwundbarkeit und übermenschliche Stärke gibt, ähnlich den Fluch des Achilles. Zweimal bekam er den Segen: In Venedig und in dem Haus des Hades. |-|Legaten Fähigkeiten= *'Gestaltwandlung': Frank hat die eingeschränkte Fähigkeit sich in ein Tier, mythologisch oder real, zu verwandeln. Es ist leichter diese Fähigkeit zu nutzen, wenn er sich in Gefahr oder mitten im Kampf befindet. Er verwandelte sich unter anderem bereits in einen Elefant, ein Wiesel, einen Delphin, einen Gorilla und einen Löwen. Magische Gegenstände *'Franks Speer': Ein Geschenk von seinem Vater, bevor Frank zu seinem Einsatz zur Befreiung Thanatos aufbricht. Der Speer hat als Spitz einen Drachenzahn, was es Frank erlaubt einen Skelett Krieger herbeizurufen. Jedoch kann er den Speer nur dreimal benutzen. Nachdem er das dritte Mal benutzt wurde, verschwand der Speer einfach. *'Pfeile': Als begabter Bogenschütze schafft es Frank verschiedene Arten von Pfeilen mit verschiedenen Funktionen zu erschaffen, zum Beispiel sein Hydra Pfeil. Frank führt auch Pfeile aus Kaiserlichem Gold mit sich, für den Fall, dass Mister angreifen. *'Gorgonenblut:' Bevor Percy die Phiolen mit Blut in einer Wette mit Phineas benutzte, trug Frank zwei Flaschen mit Gorgonenblut herum, eine davon heilt, während die andere tötet. Frank steckte die Flaschen ein, nachdem Percy die Gorgonen getötet hat. Eigentlich wollte Frank sie benutzen, um dem Verbrennen seines Holzstücks vorzubeugen, aber dachte, er habe sie aufgehoben, damit Percy kein Gift nach Camp Jupiter tragen kann. *'Brennendes Holzstück': Weil Frank zu mächtig ist, ein Sohn des Mars und nachfahre von Poseidon, ist Franks Leben an ein Stück Holz gebunden. Sollte das Holzstück verbrennen, wird Frank sterben. Er gab Hazel das Holz, als er ihr davon erzählte. In "Das Haus des Hades" möchte er es wieder haben, da er von Leo einen feuerfesten Beutel bekommen hat. *'Feuerfester Beutel': Hergestellt von Kalypso auf Nachfrage von Leo. Er gab es dem Sohn des Mars, als er wieder mit ihnen zusammen war. Der Beutel ist klein und in weißer Farbe mit einer goldenen Schnur. Er ist feuerfest und erlaubt es dem Holzstück zu atmen. Es kann nur geöffnet werden, wenn Frank es möchte. *'Franks Bogen': Als Leo herausfindet, dass Franks Bogen eine Tarnfähigkeit hat und sich in einen Rucksack verwandelt, wann immer es Frank möchte. Er auch Gegenstände in dem Rucksack lagern. Verwandelt der Bogen sich wieder in einen Bogen, verschwinden die Gegenstände und tauchen wieder auf, wenn der Bogen erneut zu einem Rucksack wird. *'Gladius': Während der Kriegsspiele benutzt Frank ein Gladius, als er keine Pfeile mehr hat. Beziehungen Love-Interests Hazel Levesque thumb|120px|[[Hazel, seine Freundin]] Ohne Zweifel ist Frank total in Hazel, die Tochter des Pluto verknallt. Ihnen gemeinsam ist ihr Außenseiter-Dasein und wieviel ihnen das Leben bedeutet. Sie findet, dass er lustig ist und erwähnt, dass er einen sehr schönen Elefanten darstellt. Die beiden küssen sich sogar direkt nach der Schlacht gegen Alcyoneus in Alaska. Hazel kennt Franks Geheimnis, dass sein Leben an einem Stück Holz hängt. Er vertraut ihr das Holzstück sogar an. Am Ende von "Der Sohn des Neptun" kommen die beiden zusammen und werden ein Paar. Freunde Annabeth Chase = Obwohl es nur ein paar Interaktionen zwischen Frank und Annabeth gibt, ist es offensichtlich, dass Frank sie respektiert und ihr vertraut. Als Leo ihn mit der chinesischen Fingerfalle aufzieht, geht er zu Annabeth und bittet sie um Hilfe. Annabeth benutzt später seinen Rat und besiegt damit Arachne. Frank war aufgebracht als sie und Percy in den Tartarus gefallen sein. In "Das Haus des Hades" versuchen die Stimmen seines Vaters ihn gegen Annabeth aufzustacheln, aber er entscheidet sich ihr zu vertrauen. In "Das Blut des Olymp" bittet Leo Frank seinen Plan nicht Annabeth zu verraten. Nach Leos Tod fängt Frank an zu weinen und erzählt ihr die Wahrheit, die darauf wütend regiert, doch ihr Zorn verfliegt, als Frank mit der Erklärung fertig ist. Frank, Hazel und Reyna lassen Annabeth und Percy wissen, dass sie in Neu Rom wohnen können, so lange sie wollen. |-| Nico di Angelo = thumb|143px|Nico, ein Freund von Frank. Obwohl Nico eher geheimnisvoll ist und jeden nervös macht, fühlt Frank das nicht und traut ihm vielleicht wegen Hazel, und zweifelt nicht an Nicos Loyalität in "Das Zeichen der Athene", im Gegensatz zu Jason und Leo. Nico dagegen findet Frank amüsant, was er in "Der Sohn des Neptun" erklärt. In "Das Haus des Hades" verrät er, dass er immer Angst vor Nico hatte und nicht sicher war, was ihn mehr ängstigte: Horden ruheloser Geister oder mit Nico allein irgendwo hingehen. Nachdem Hazel vergiftet wird, ist Frank wütend auf Nico, da er sie nicht beschützt hat. Im Haus des Hades arbeiten Frank und Nico sehr gut als Team zusammen und besiegen Gaias Handlanger. In "Das Blut des Olymp" erklärt Hades, dass einer der Sieben dazu bestimmt ist zu sterben. Dass einer von ihnen ihnen (also auch Frank) sterben könnte, ließ Nico sich leer fühlen. Nach dem Sieg über Gaia ist Nico mit der Beziehung von Frank und Hazel einverstanden und verspricht sie oft in Camp Jupiter zu besuchen. Beide spielten Mythomagic zuvor, doch Nicos Wissen über das Spiel ist ausgezeichnet. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit ist ihre Liebe zu Hazel. |-| Jason Grace = thumb|90px|Jason, sein Freund. Jason und Frank treffen sich das erste Mal in "Das Zeichen der Athene", obwohl beide aus dem römischen Camp kommen, ähnlich wie Percy und Leo. Die beiden haben nicht viel miteinander zu tun, doch laut Hazel bewundert Frank den Sohn des Jupiter. In "Das Haus des Hades" gibt Jason seinen Posten als Prätor an Frank weiter, um alle zu retten. Nachdem sie Percy und Annabeth gefunden haben, stehen die beiden in der Nähe des Schiffes und reden leise. In "Das Blut des Olymp" führen Jason und Frank das Heer an. |-| Leo Valdez = thumb|125px|Leo, Frank's ehemaliger Rivale und Freund. In "Das Zeichen der Athene" mochte Frank Leo ursprünglich nicht, teilweise weil er vor Leos Fähigkeit Feuer zu manipulieren Angst hat, und wegen seiner Beziehung zu Hazel, da Leo Hazels früherem Freund Sammy ähnlich sieht. Die beiden haben gegensätzliche Persönlichkeiten: So ist Frank deutlich ernster als Leo, der immer Scherze macht. Frank sieht Hazel und Leo oft miteinander reden, was ihn nervt. Er diskutiert viel mit Leo, zum Beispiel als Hazel ihren Bruder Nico di Angelo in Rom suchte. Frank wollte sie begleiten, und als Hazel Leo einlud mitzukommen, war Frank ein wenig enttäuscht. Gegen Ende von "Das Zeichen der Athene" scheinen sie sich wie Freunde zu verhalten und finden heraus, dass sie beide ihre Mütter im Feuer verloren haben. In "Das Haus des Hades" wird erklärt, dass der Hauptgrund für Franks anfängliche Abneigung die Stimmen seines Vaters in seinem Kopf waren, die forderten Leo zu töten. Frank ist sehr dankbar, als Leo ihm den feuerfesten Beutel für sein Holzstück schenkt. Mit "Das Blut des Olymp" wurden die beiden gute Freunde und Leo erzählt ihm und Hazel von seinem tödlichen Plan, da sie Römer waren und die Wichtigkeit seiner Opferung verstehen würden. Von Leos Plan ergriffen, nehmen die beiden ihn in eine Gruppenumarmung und unterstützen seinen Plan. Als Leos Plan aufgeht und Gaia besiegt wird, ist Frank niedergeschlagen, obwohl er davon wusste. |-| Piper McLean= thumb|120px|Piper, eine gute Freundin. Piper und Frank treffen sich das erste Mal in "Das Zeichen der Athene". Auch wenn sie nicht viel miteinander zu tun haben, scheinen sie sich zu mögen. Während der Schlacht gegen Gaias Armee in "Das Haus des Hades", ist Piper beeindruckt von Franks Kampfkunst unter dem Segen des Mars. In "Das Blut des Olymp" gehen Piper und Frank nach Pylos. Sie findet es gut, dass Frank nach seiner Transformation immer noch süß und leise spricht, da er ansonsten er angsteinflößend wäre. Piper muss ihn einfach mögen, da er ein netter und aufmerksamer Freund für Hazel ist, und Jasons Platz als Prätor übernommen hat, was eine riesige Verantwortung mit sich zieht. Der Abend nachdem Frank nach Camp Jupiter aufgebrochen ist, vermisst Piper ihn schon. Das Camp fühlt sich irgendwie leer ohne ihn und die anderen Römer an. Familie Mars = Wie man in "Der Sohn des Neptun" sieht, ist Franks Beziehung zu seinem Vater kompliziert. Mars interessiert sich offensichtlich für ihn und fühlt sich sehr stolz, wogegen Frank sich eher distanziert verhält. Zum einen wegen seiner Prahlerei und weil er seine Mutter im Krieg verloren hat und Mars der Gott des Krieges ist. Langsam akzeptiert Frank, dass er der Sohn des Kriegsgottes ist und bekommt von ihm einen Speer. Mars ermutigt seinen Sohn seinen Verstand in der Schlacht zu nutzen und warnt ihn vor der Rolle, die er in Percys ultimativer Entscheidung spielen wird. In "Das Haus des Hades" stellt sich heraus, dass die Stimmen von Ares und Mars dauernd in seinem Kopf sind und schreien. Als Frank gegen über einhundert Monsters kämpfen muss, gibt Mars ihm seinen Segen. Mars war so stolz über Franks Sieg über die Monster, dass er Frank einen mächtigeren und besser aussehenden Körper gab und die griechische und römische Form in dem Moment vereint waren. In "Das Blut des Olymp" kämpfen Frank und Mars gemeinsam gegen ein paar Riesen in Athen. |-| Percy Jackson = Wie man in "Der Sohn des Neptun" sieht, haben Percy und Frank ein sehr brüderliches Verhältnis. Frank fühlt sich so wohl, dass er Percy von dem Tod seiner Mutter erzählt. Percy bewundert Franks großen Mut und erklärt, dass er stolz ist mit ihm verwandt zu sein. Verwandt sind sie durch Periklymenos, was Percy zu Frank "ein tausend mal Ur" Uronkel macht. Als Percy versuchte das Tyson zu erklären, gibt er auf und sagt, dass Frank sein Bruder ist, da Tyson nicht ganz versteht, wie sie verwandt sind. Während "Der Sohn des Neptun", werden Percy und Frank gute Freunde. Percy unterstützt Frank die ganze Zeit und hilft ihm sich besser zu fühlen, da er der erste nette Sohn des Kriegsgottes ist, den er je getroffen hat. Frank ist erschüttert als Percy und Annabeth in den Tartarus am Ende von "Das Zeichen der Athene" fallen, und willigt ein Nico zum Haus des Hades zu folgen, um sie zu retten. In "Das Blut des Olymp" erzählt Frank niemanden von seinem Plan. Nach seinem Tod, bricht Frank zusammen und erzählt Percy die Wahrheit, der zunächst wütend ist, sich aber dann wieder beruhigt, als Frank mit dem Erzählen fertig ist. Frank, Hazel und Reyna lassen Percy und Annabeth wissen, dass sie so lange in Neu Rom leben können, wie sie wollen. |-| Tyson = Tyson und Frank haben nur ein kurzes Treffen in "Der Sohn des Neptun", aber Tyson mag Frank und nennt ihn seinen Bruder. Er gibt ihm eine lange Umarmung, als er herausfindet, dass sie verwandt sind. Frank dagegen scheint Tyson auch zu mögen. Gegen Ende von "Das Blut des Olymp", nachdem Gaia besiegt wurde, reist Tyson nach Camp Jupiter, zusammen mit Frank, Reyna und seiner Freundin Ella. |-| Emily Zhang = Frank liebte seine Mutter sehr, und sie liebte ihn. Nachdem sie im Krieg starb, war er erschüttert. |-| Großmutter Zhang = Obwohl Großmutter Zhang sehr harsch in "Der Sohn des Neptun" scheint, liebt sie Frank sehr und kümmert sich um ihn, und Frank kümmert sich um sie. Er war sehr um ihre Sicherheit besorgt, als ihr Haus umzingelt war. Etymologie *Das Name Frank kommt vom althochdeutschen Namen Franko, der auf den Stamm der Franken zurückgeht. Frank bedeutet soviel wie "frei", "tapfer". *''Zhang'' (張) kommt von dem chinesischen Wort für "Bogenmeister" oder "Bogenmacher". Er ist der dritthäufigste Name in China und kann auch als Chang, Jang, Cheung, Chong, Cheang oder Trunk geschrieben werden. Zhang kann in China auch ein Vorname sein. *Sein chinesischer Name Fai ist entweder eine Weiterentwicklung von "Hui"(辉), was "Helligkeit" bedeutet, or von "Fei" (飞), was "fliegen" bedeutet. *Zhang Fei ist der Name eines Generals des chinesischen Staates Shu Han (167–221). Trivia *Frank ist sowohl römischer als auch griechischer Abstammung, da sein Vater Mars ist und Poseidon sein Vorfahr. *Er ist einer von drei der Sieben, die eine Sprache sprechen, die ihnen nicht von ihrem göttlichen Elternteil gegeben wurde. Frank kann ein wenig Chinesisch und kanadisches Französisch sprechen. *In "Der Sohn des Neptun" ist sein Nachname das einzige chinesische Wort, an das er sich erinnern kann, aber in "Das Zeichen der Athene" konnte er chinesische Zeichen lesen. *Er ist eine Ausnahme unter den Halbgöttern, da er weder mit ADHS noch mit Legasthenie diagnostiziert ist. Dagegen ist er laktose-intolerant. *Zum Frühstück isst er am liebsten pochierte Eier und Speck auf Toast mit einem Glas Orangensaft. *Wie der griechische Held Meleagros, ist sein Leben an ein Stück Holz gebunden. *Er ist mit Percy Jackson durch seine Mutter Emilia verwandt, da ihre Familie von Periklymenos abstammt, einem Enkel von Poseidon. *Neben Herkules und (wahrscheinlich) Perseus, ist Frank der einzige bekannte Charakter, der ein Halbgott und ein Legat ist. *Frank ist einer von fünf bekannten Halbgöttern, die nicht in den Vereinigten Staaten geboren wurden. *Bevor er von Mars anerkannt wurde, hoffte er ein Sohn des Apollo zu sein. *Frank trifft Mars fünf Tage nach dem fünften Jahrestag, an dem Percy, Annabeth und Grover zum ersten Mal Ares trafen. *Frank ist der einzige bekannte Halbgott, der einen Buchstabierwettbewerb gewonnen hat. *Frank ist der einzige bekannte Halbgott in der Reihe, der den Segen des Mars zweimal bekam. *Er ist eigentlich der zweite kanadische Halbgott, der in der Reihe auftaucht. Die erste ist Kayla Knowles, doch das wusste man bei ihrem Auftritt noch nicht. *Frank, Hazel Levesque und Annabeth Chase sind die einzigen Halbgötter, die ihren göttlichen Elternteil sowohl in griechischer als auch in römischer Form gesehen haben. MerkenMerken Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Der Sohn des Neptun Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Römische Halbgötter Kategorie:Legaten Kategorie:Fünfte Kohorte Kategorie:Zenturien Kategorie:Prätoren Kategorie:Zhang Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Die Sieben Kategorie:Halbgötter (CHB)